Seasonal Mischief
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: Cookies, candy canes, and mistletoe can only lead to one thing...seasonal mischief


Disclaimer: The men of Weiss are not mine ::sigh:: they're the property of their creators. I merely use them for my own designs. . .::slyly grins:: For the prequel of sorts to this, read the story "Omi Gets and 'Owie'".

Aya and Yohji entered the kitchen and froze. Ken was wearing a frilly apron that was red and green to match the holidays. Omi was also dressed seasonally, wearing an elf hat with a jingle bell at the end. Aya stared blankly and Yohji grinned.

"So Ken," Yohji said, "all set to make your _special_ cookies."

Ken gave him a long look. "They're regular cookies, they're NOT special."

Omi smiled. "Of course they're special Ken!! I love your cooking! You put a lot of yourself into your cookies and it shows."

Aya looked between Omi and Yohji. Omi had his overly naïve smile on as usual and Yohji was smirking like a fiend. "Yohji…not a word."

"But I didn't even say anything. . ."

"Not a word."

"Hai Aya-kun," Yohji replied. With a sly grin he pulled a candy cane out of his pocket and started licking it.

Ken nearly dropped the flour he was holding and sought to distract Omi, but that kid had a nose.

"Candy canes!!!!!! Oh boy!!! I want one!"

"No," Aya said.

Yohji pulled out another. "But I have a special candy cane just for Omi. It's Uncle Yohji's special candy canes."

Ken mumbled, "we already have too many 'special' things around here."

"Stop referring to yourself as uncle," Aya said glaring.

Omi ran over to Yohji and started tugging on his sleeve. "Pleeeeaaassseee can I have one of Uncle Yohji's candy canes!"

Yohji dangled the candy cane above Omi's head. "Anything for my young apprentice."

Ken and Aya chorused, "HE IS NOT YOUR APPRENTICE!"

Yohji gave Omi the candy cane and fondly pat his head. He watched Omi greedily lick the candy cane and casually licked his own. Ken and Aya watched in horror, but couldn't help glancing at each other.

Ken groaned, "great! Candy canes are ruined for me! I used to like them!"

Aya folded his arms. "Yohji. . . .out of the kitchen."

"But. . ."

Aya casually picked up a sharp knife and Yohji's eyes widened slightly in alarm.

"Fine. . .you make your 'special' cookies together. . .I'll get to savor their warmth eventually. . ." Yohji said trailing off.

"OUT!" Aya pointed with the knife.

Omi turned to Ken. "What kind of warmth is Yohji-san talking about?"

Ken thought quickly, "oven warmth."

Yohji left the kitchen. . .but was not without a plan.

An hour passed and the smell of cookies filled the house. Aya had read the cookie baking directions to Ken and Omi. He was now holding a gingerbread man and absently stabbing it with a knife mumbling, "Takatori shi ne." Ken and Omi were wisely giving him his space.

"Whew!" Ken wiped his brow, "baking cookies sure does work up an appetite."

"I'll say," Omi said. He was now sufficiently sugar high and had lost count of how many cookies he had 'tested.'

Aya turned to them. "Go clean yourselves up. You have flour everywhere." He walked toward the living room and froze as he got to the doorway. Ken followed and froze as well.

"Oh no. . ." Ken groaned aloud.

The entire living room was draped with mistletoe. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .and Yohji was casually laying on the couch amongst it.

"Ah, so the cookie baking is done," Yohji noted.

Omi went to run into the room. "I'll race you all to the bathroom!"

He ran into the living room.

"OMI!!! NOOOOO!" Ken shouted vainly.

Yohji sauntered over to Omi. "Do you know about mistletoe Omi??"

Omi blinked. "No. . .what about it?"

"Meet me in the bathroom and I'll tell you," Yohji said.

"Okay!"

Yohji turned to Aya and Ken. "Who's next?"

Ken mumbled, "Why did the bathroom have to be across the living room??"

Aya drew his sword. "I'll take care of this."

He started furiously cutting down the mistletoe, but Yohji used his dental floss of doom to put the mistletoe back up. Ken tried to inch his way toward Omi, until Yohji managed to surround him with mistletoe.

"T. . .this tradition is stupid," Ken said trying to rationalize this situation.

"Bathroom, now," Yohji said.

Ken sighed and went to rescue Omi; maybe they could leap out a window.

Aya faced Yohji. "I don't believe in mistletoe."

Yohji grinned. "Oh? Then why are you avoiding it? Don't be such a Scrooge."

Shi ne was replaced with "bah humbug!" as Aya rushed up to him and placed his katana against his neck. Yohji should have feared for his life, but he had other plans. . . . bringing his arm up, he dangled some mistletoe over Aya's head. "I win, I have the mistletoe."

"I have the sword," Aya said growling.

Yohji grinned widely. "Good, that will make it all the more exciting."

Aya grimaced and sheathed his sword walking away. "Clean up this mess. I thought we hid the mistletoe from you well this year, put it back where you found it."

Yohji sighed and checked the bathroom, only to find Omi and Ken missing. "Damn, thwarted again." Taking out a candy cane he started licking it, "well, they'll be surprised to find Uncle Yohji's special candy canes not only in their stockings this year. . ."

Author's Note: In honor of Ken's birthday (Dec. 23) I'm posting this now, lol. But yes, a lot of people are going to have different views of candy canes now. . .among other things. ::looks over to Yohji who has a basket of candy canes and mistletoe:: Please review and happy holidays!!


End file.
